Caught off Guard
by caligurl27
Summary: When Chance moves to a new state, she meets Rocky, Cece, Ty, and Deuce and they all catch her off guard. ChancexTy, ChancexDecue, DecuexRocky, CecexTy. Hey guys i suck at summaries so just read the fist chapter! You will like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chance Austin

Hi. Im Chance Austin. Yes, I am a girl. I know those are two boys names. Yes, I know what the hell was my mom thinking. I guess she wanted a boy. I'm 16 years old but i am a junior. Not to tute my own horn but yeah I am really smart. I was born in July so also I am a Leo. If you know astrology you know what I am talking about. Basically, if you don't know a leo is the worst of the astrology signs but also the best. A leo is a person that is very confident, bitchy, smart, stubborn, simple, genuine, and basically a born- leader. Unfortanly, I was born in July though. There are two types of Leos. There are July- Leos and August- Leos. August- Leos are the one that go to the extreams to be nice. See, I am a July- Leo which is basically the evil leo. I follow all those adjectives perfectly, but I have a horrible evil side, which is werid for me to say but I am very ashamed of it. I am half-black, half-white. Unfortantly again, even though I have lived in California my whole life I have really light skin. I look very pale next to black people. So basically, you could say I'm hi-yellow if you know what that means, if not then it means i am very light skinned. Being, african-american i have the genes of an african-american which means I am very hippy. I have the hour- glass shape. People say I got an ass like Nicki Minaj. Ha and here comes the self- centered part of being . But, its kind of true, i really do have a huge ass but i don't like it. It sucks. I guess you could say i have a body shape like Beyonce. I don't look like her its just I have her body shape. I have curly wavy brown hair. Brown eyes. And unfortanitly again I have the thick lips. So, yeah thats the basic outline of me.

So, currently right now I reside in Los Angeles, California. It's almost time for junior prom and guess what my mom finally after 16 years of being a bum and living with her mom got a job! And we are moving out! Sound great right? It is very amazing. I have been dealing witht his forever. So, I am exicted! One, problem. Shes moving us to FUCKING CHICAGO. This is so wrong on so many levels. I am a cali girl. I ahve lived here my whole life. I am west coast. You can't move me to east coast. It's like moving Ice Cube who is a west coast gangsta rapper to New York and expecting him to get along with Big Nortorious. It just won't work. Especially because I am currently dating a blood. West coasy bloods hate east coast bloods because they kill neutrals. So, they are not to happy about it. I know I know I should not be dating a gang meber in the first place, but I got to say the whole forbidden bad boy looks got me turned on. Doesn't matter though I am moving to Chicago anyways. Right, now laying in my bed thinking about whats to come I am litterly freaking out.

** Today is the day**

"_**Making love to you. Baby you know your my sexy love. And just can't think anything else i would rather do. BABY WHEN WE DO OUR THING, baby girl your make me say, Sexy love oh the things you do..."**_

Waking up to this famillar sounds makes me want to cry. I know longer have a sexy love after today. Also, it means today is my last day in Cali sweet Cali. Today, is going to be the hardest days of my life. I sit up grogy. I look at my once prison cell. I go to the bathroom, and do my morning ritual as usual go pee first. Then I flush, and go to wash my hands, and turn on the water but just stare at myself in the mirror. I look at myself and think "_**I will never be the same after this." **_ I quickly brush that thought out of my head because that is a horrid thought. I quickly wash my hands but slowly rub my hands on the hand towel next to my sink._**" I wonder if this is where the hand towel will be in Chicago?" **_ I think to myself I have too many questions to even comprehend. I turn on my curler and get out my face wash. I wash my face especially hard to day for some reason. I then procede to put my cream foundation on. Then outline my eyes with some light black liquid eyeliner. Usually I use greem, or pink, or bue, or red, but today is a mornful day. **I am morning the death of my lovve for California. ** I then put some sproatic curls with my real natrual hair. I am done and put the rest of my make up and curler in the boxes that need to be put in the moving truck. I got to my closet and put some simple jean shorts on with a brown belt from holister. I then put on a white wife beater and my highschools sweater. I put on my addias. I always feel like if I am wearing my addias I can conquer anything. I go leave my room and go to the living room. Surprising I see my mom and Renae up. Oh forgot to mention this. My mom is lesbain. Its not like this is a sudden descion. my dad was out of my life by the time I was 3. My mom and Renae have known eachother before i was born so basically Renae has always been my dad. I knew questioned it. It just seemed normal to me. My friends would ask " Wheres your dad?" I would just reply with dont you see Reane. My mom and Renae have been together for 25 years so like i said its normal for me.

I see my mom and Renae drinking energy drinks that they bought so they could power throught today. I am greeted with ," Good Morning Beautifu! Are you excited?" I politely nod. I can already see the effect of the energy drinks on them. I ask," Is the moving truck here?" I am bombared with two very loud yes'. I start grabbing the lst boxes and am about to walk out. See we have already sent most of belongings to chicagp already, but we couldn't send some stuff because we needed them to live so i was taking the rest of our stuff to the moving truck. I take the first two boxes out but I see the boys already outside ready to help. I see my gangmeber boy friend that my parents don't know about ready to help. I drop the box and run to go hug him. I jump into his arms. I know this is not right but I feel so safe in his arms. I say hey to all the other boys in the hood, and run in to my mom that the boys want to help. She says cool just for me to take the boxes out and to not let them in. I find it kind of fucked up but I dont say anything and start hauling boxes out. After 30 minutes of hard labor I go sit down on the truck. I needed a break. Chris(my blood boyfriend) comes and sits down next to me.

He says," How you doin' baby?"

" Chris be careful Renae can hear you!"

" He girl, I am going to miss you and can't believe your leaving."

" I know I am going to miss you too." I look around quickly and see know one is looking and quickly kiss him. Gosh I really am going to miss his lips.

" Ooo risku Chance very risky!"

" Whatever!"

" Ok guys were done. Give love because were going to head for the airport in 15 minutes. Oh no I feel tears coming. I quickly push them back I can't let them see me crying. I already the day before said goodbye to my friends we had a goodbbye party. But these guys are like family. I grew up with them. I first go say goodbye to doeboy. He taught me how to make a profit when i would set up my own business. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said i would call and text. I then say good bye to bones. Obviously he was too skinny to not be on drugs but still I loved him because I grew up with him. I went on with all the other boys in the hood till i got to Chris.

We stood and looked at eachother. Just stared, then suddenly one tear fell and he automactically put me in his arms. I had no clue why he was in a gang. He did not have the mentality of gangmember at all. He was caring, and I don't even think he has put in work( killed or stabbed anyone). He whispers in my ear," Girl, we grew up together, and I have never said this to a female but... I love you." This made me cry even more. I sobbed in his ear and said," I love you too baby boo." We both laughted because that was my signature line. I did not even look and see if people were looking. I kissed him so passionatly. This kiss was not dirty, not inncocent, it was just simply bliss. It was not open mouth just a kiss. I finnaly pulled away, tears in my eyes gave him one more hug and said goodbye. I quickly got in the car, wiped my eyes, and sat there waiting for my mom, Renae, and my grandma to get in the car. It felt like forever, when they finnaly got in the car i took a deep breath. The pulled out of the drive way and I saw **MY **boys in the hood waving. God damn I am going to miss them. I see Chris blow a kiss. I quickly turn around and bury my head in my hands.\

**15 minutes later: LAX**

Since we had to reload the truck we were running late as usual. So, we quickly run throught the airport with our carry on. And there is no time to late, as soon as we get there we board. I am deathly afraid of flying so I a pill awhile ago so I am feeling dead. I slap myself into my seat and was out like a light. The last thing I remeber was in my head me saying "_**FML."**_

How wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ty Blue

**TYS POV**

"Rocky! Rocky! Where the hell are you at? Is there a boy in there?"

" No, Ty! Don't come in!" I walk in I see my little sister, and her best friend, and a joint in her and. What to say... There are times when I'm supposed to be a cool big bro, but NO she is too young. Yeah sure I am a hyprocrite. But, I only do it at parties on occasion. The look on her face. I can't tell if it is shock or disappointment.

I quickly run over to her, snatch the drugs out of her hand and throw them in the toilet;flush. I go for the door; I look back at my all too young sister and her bestfriend. I leave.

I have one conclusion to today: **ITS MANCAVE TIME.**

I quickly return to the cave. I need a release. unfortantly my dad feels the need to work thousands of miles away from home. We are very well off due to this, but since my mom has no other adult at home she feels the need to put herself 130 percent into every thing that she does. Don't get me wrong I find this a very praised trait, but that also means she is never home. So she leaves me in charge of my dear sister, and usually her bestfriend Cece who is always here, and her brother. I don't mind her brother though. Searching my phone for anyone's number that is always availible I come across my good trust-worthy friend Duece. Ha just kidding this kid is anything but.

Ring Ring...

Duece: Hello.

Me: What up! What are you doin?

Duece: Mackin' on some chicks.

Me: Foreal? Where?

Duece: 5th and 26th.

Me: I will be there in 15.

Duece: Wait? what? no, wai...

**Call End**

_**Fresh to Death mode:**_

Teeth check.

Hair check.

gray skater shorts check.

white dress shirt check.

black vest check.

loose black tie check.

black chuck taylors check.

Right now I know I look good. I would do myself right now if I could, thats how hot I'm looking right now.

**5TH AND 26TH**

" Aww Duece your too sweet..."

_**" Hmm i hope there are more than one girl..." **_ I see Duece and 3 girls sitting on the steps of the building. Not close enought to make out if the girls are hot or not. I roll up looking fly as hell. I say," Yo Duece how you and these fine ladies doing this fine night?" Lie. There was only 1 cute girl. Well she wasn't that cute she was decent compared to the other girls. See, Duece and Me have very different taste in girls. I like mostly black girls, but I like some latinas. Duece likes everything that has a vagina. Its true. The only girl that is a bit appealing to me is what seems a mexican girl. See, I like the mexicans here because there easy. I immeadiatly go to work. I use my famous wanna go to my car and get music move. Works everytime. We end up fucking in my car usually.

" So, whats your name?" I ask flashing my straight smile.

" Maria." she said.

" Wow, thats a beautiful name."

" Thanks." she is already blushing... this is going to be easy.

" So, what type of music do you like?"

" I mostly like hip-hop and Lil Wayne." ** TURN OFF.**

" Oh really you like him?... I just remembered I left my CD'S at my house sorry."

" Oh its cool."

Let me tell you something. Ty Blue will do just about anything to get some ass, but the one thing he won't do is listen to Lil Wayne for pussy. I hate Lil Wayne. I quickly walked back to where Duece was, dropped the hoe off, and quickly snatched up Duece and got out of there. Once we were in the safe haven of my car.

" What the hell man? Why did you pull me away like that?" Duece said.

" She loved Lil Wayne."

" Oh."

" Yeah Oh." See Duece and I would not be friends if it weren't for Rocky, and that he lived in my building.

" So guess what!" he said a little to enthusiastic.

" What..?"

"Your getting a new neightbor!"

" Oh great... where?"

" Right above you!"

" Oh fun... how the hell do you know this?" I said dryly.

" Oh well my aunt had me ask to see if there were any apartments for rent. I asked but the building manager said they just rented out the last vacant apartment, the one above you. She also said that the people are from California."

" Oh great foreigners thats just what we need."

" I thought you would be happy."

"You know what I found Rocky doing today?"

" What sucking a guy's dick?"

" Duece I swear to God if you don't take that back."

" Ahh I'm just kidding go on!"

" She was smoking a blunt."

" What did you expect Ty? She is growing up."

" I know, I know... Were home."

" Ty ... it will be fine."

" What ever bye Duece."

We both got out of the car I went home , took a shower, went to the man cave, turned on some Tupac, and feel into a deep sleep.

The last thought I remeber having was: **FML.**

Oh how I was so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Thank you so much for __clarinetninja1986 for review being my first reviewer! So much love to you! Also my chapters may vary by who is the point of view this chapter is mostly chance so just keep reading! Hey guys also I know its taking awhile to get started but I am just taking my time because I don't want to rush this story because its really a good one so just stick with me._

_Caligurl 3_

Chapter 3- Chicago Illinois on A fall day

"_**Oh baby girl please don't go."**_

_There is only one man who calls me baby girl. Chris._

_**"I was going to get jumped out for you and now you're gone. There is no point now."**_

_Oh Chris please don't throw your life away because I am not here._

_**"You know there ain't shit to do in the hood, bangin is all I got. I had you but now your gone and I really was going to…"**_

"Chance! Chance! Baby! What the hell did you take to make you sleep so much! Wake up Honey we are hear!"

"Wait, five more minutes mom!"

"Chance if you don't wake up I will..." Renae threatened.

"IM UP!" I said a little too loudly and through my groggy, sleep stricken eyes I saw people beginning to stare. I quickly stood up. Smoothed my jeans, tank top, and sweat shirt out. I took slight comfort in my adidas that Chris gave me. I was quickly snapped out of my sentimental moment, when my mom gave me a crazy look that basically said "oh shit she's lost it". I looked above me and grabbed my carry on, and quickly exited the airplane. Now that I think of it I was the only one left. I quickly spot my mom waiting at the baggage turn thing that I don't know the name of right now. I run over there not wanting to get kidnapped. You become Paranoid when you live in South Central LA.

"Does anyone feel an unusual warmness in here?" I ask not completely looking for an answer.

"It's called heat honey." Renae says in her sarcastic manner that I have gotten all too comfortable to.

"Thank you captain obvious." I muttered under my breath. Distracted by Renae's sarcasm I almost didn't catch my baggage. I quickly ran to it, lifted it off the rack and banged it down on the ground. Since I was late to come out of the plane mom and Renae already had the stuff so they were just waiting on me. So, we quickly walked to the exit to our new life. As I was just about to leave through the door I got so many stares. I was thinking "Do_ I really look like such a foreigner to cause people to stare?" _I quickly realized why they were staring. As soon as I opened the door, the icy cold air hit my bare, unforgiving thighs. One new thing I got to get used to: Actually having four seasons. Basically if you don't know in LA

You can wear shorts basically all the time even in like December or January. Exceptions of course apply. I am definitely going to go shopping because find this shocking enough I only own one pair of jeans. I quickly look at my mom as she sees the shock on my face she smiles. See my mom grew up in Alaska so she is used to this. As for Renae and I we are both born and raised in Cali so this is a huge shock and change to us.

Waiting there in the cold for a taxi to notice us was the longest 15 minutes of my life. We are going to get a car as soon as we settle in but for now I got to work on my taxi whistle which I have no experience in what so ever. Finally our small yellow cab haven pulls over. We put our carry on in the truck. We get in and it's a very tight fit. Something I am not used to. My mom says," 5th and 20 street please." The guy automatically recognized our California twang. He muttered something under his breath, probably something bad but who cares. That ride was long and tedious. It was only a 10 minute drive but it felt like an hour. I realized with in the first minute I was currently driving to my new life and that was scary.

**5****th**** and 20****TH**** STREET**

Steps. The first thing I saw was steps. This was the first abnormality._**California doesn't have steps that lead to houses.**_ Big, brown door jus t like the ones at my school in the hallways._** California has metal doors or tiny ones.**_ Hold up these weren't houses. These were apartments. Say what? These were apartments!_** California's apartments are outside and not in huge buildings!**_ Walking up stairs to my new life was the only normal thing I was used to._** California did have stairs that led to your house.**_ Click.

Whoa back to reality that was just my mom sticking the key in the hole and opening our new life. First impression: Lots of windows. Second reality: Holy shit they got fire escapes!_** California sure as HELL ain't got any fire escapes!**_ That was what broke me. The realization that I was not in California anymore. I don't know if anyone can really understand it but Cali was my home and now I left it. This was kind of too much for me. I collapsed. My mom was like what the fuck. I just passed it off for not eating. She said she would make food as soon as we got settled in. I quickly got up.

"Wow, mom you did a good job, very nice." I said nonchalant.

"Why thank you baby."

"Where's my room?" I said a little too excited.

"Oh no you're not just going to do your room. You will help us!" My mom said sternly to me.

"When are the movers going to be here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When are the movers going to be here and help?"

"Honey, look around they were already here!"

"Wait, you mean we have to unpack them all?"

"Duh!"

"Oh wow."

"Mom, but for real where is my room."

"She pointed to the hallway to right. Well first let me explain the setup. You walk in the door and right in front of you is this huge open room. I assume it to be the living room. Then, behind this is a kitchen with no windows. Kind of weird to me but I will rant on it later. Next to the right is a hallway which is where my room is. My mom and Renae's room is on the other side by the kitchen. That's good they won't here me sneaking out! I hesitated when I put my hand on the knob. Not sure if I was ready to accept this life. I took a deep breath and just pushed the door open.

_**Speechless. **_It's beautiful. My room was red! Just like my boyfriend's color. Oh great_ what a fucking reminder of what is not to come._ But, even before Chris and I still loved red. Oh my gosh 5 windows in one room. That's amazing. This room isn't even that big and has five windows with now BARS! In LA all the windows had bars. Reminds you of where most of the people who live there will end up. Ok Look down chance its fine. It will be ok. WOOD FLOORS! It's such a change not to see the ugly purple carpet that is in every house on my block. Oh shit. I just realized I was surrounded by boxes. It also looks like the movers thought they could set up my room for me. This pist me off. I decided to take a breather and go call Chris outside on the steps. I told them that I wanted to call my friends and let them know I landed safely. LIE.

.. your call was forward to. Click. Why wasn't he answering? Wait what time is it there? Who knows I will find out later? Wait hold up. I just realized there were tables and chairs next to this building. Hmm weird. Then I realized two girls staring strangely at me. I could not tell if they were dirty looks or just confused looks. Trying not to be awkward I look over at them and smile sheepishly. I guess this was there cue.

"Hi! I'm Rocky, this is Cece." Rocky said.

"Uh hi. I'm Chance"

"You must be not from here."

"Uh how did you know?"

"Its like 50 degrees out here and you're wearing shorts."

"Oh yeah, I was not really prepared for Chicago weather."

"So where you from?" the red head said.

"Oh I am from LA."

"Where?"

"California. Southern Cali. Los Angeles?"

"Oh girl duh! Ma bad!"

"Yeah, so do you guys live here?"

"Yeah we live right above each other."

"Oh cool."

"What's your apartment number?" _**ok this was weird to me but I went along with it.**_

" 17G"

"Oh wow! Really! I live in 17I and Rocky lives in 17H."

" Oh that's cool, we can totally chill." _** They gave me a weird look. What do people not say chill here?**_

" Yeah, so do you dance?"

"Yeah actually I do."

" What really? Can you show us?" _**weird again.**_

" Ok. Y'all got beats?"

" Uh yeah." _** They played some poppy cheer music.**_

" Uhm I don't dance really to this type. Here I got a song."_**Lucky I had music."**_

**Teach Me How to Dougie- Cali Swag District.**

**I broke out with my femine Dougie, then did my cat daddy, and basically moved my hips to it. I danced how we danced at parties. I started kind of grinding I guess that's what they would call it. Then I started my jerk. Then just used my butt to do the rest of the dancing. I guess this was too much for them because there mouths were wide open, but so were the random boys, that were now on the steps above me.**

" Uhm are you ok?" I asked curiously.

" Yeah…. it's just I've never been turned on by girl!" Cece said jokingly. _**At the time I was confused though.**_

" Uh….. Thank you? I guess? This is how we normally dance in LA. Its normal out there."

"Oh yeah, well you can dance just a little different than usual but wait I will tell you later. Hold on. Ty, Deuce, Flynn what are you guys here I thought you went to Crusty's "

" Oh yeah I forgot my phone so I came back…." the black guy said.

" Yeah, so uhm can I talk to you for a sec?" The lighter boy said in an unusual high voice._** I am sure my face looked fucked up right now because I was confused as hell at the time.**_

" Uh sure."

The light skinned boy and black boy scurried over to the girls and left the little white boy alone on the steps. He looked annoyed. The little white boy walked up to me and said," Hi, I'm Flynn. You must be new here?"

" Wow you Chicago people can smell foreigners from a mile away huh?"

"Yeah, its natural sense!" _**ha-ha this kid was cute and smart. What a sweet heart.**_

" You're a good dancer, are you going to audition for Shake it Up?"

" What's Shake it up?"

We interrupted from our intelligent conversation when the boys and the girls regrouped and had their attention us again.

" Uhm Chance this is so rude of me, let me introduce you into these people." Rocky said unsettled.

"Uh so yeah this is Ty, Rocky's brother." she pointed to the black boy.

"Yeah that dork over there is my bro." Cece said pointing to Flynn._**i didn't like the way she expressed him to me. this kid was cool.**_

" And I'm Deuce! 'ow you doin?" the light skinned boy said.

" Was poppin'" that's all I said._** I forgot I was in Chicago. this was a normal greeting where I was from though.**_

" Oh your not from here where you from?" Ty said.

" LA."_** The boys got this creepy grin on there face it was kind of creepy.**_

" Really! I got a cousin out there!" Deuce said, in his now flamboyant Italian accent.

" Oh for real?"

"Yeah but he lives in little Italy."

"Oh I lived unfortunately in the bad part of LA: South Central."

"Oh really?"_** This boy is kind of cute and has manners. All the black kid was doing was quiet. I don't like shy boys so he is scratched of my list when suddenly..**_

" So, hey girl you got a man?"

" What?"_** I was so shocked because**__**this nigga was so upfront.**_

" Now, now Ty don't get ahead of yourself." Deuce said. Then quickly hauled Ty and Flynn off. Before he left him and Flynn yelled back," Bye! Lets hang later." And Ty just turned around and smiled at me and left. Weird very weird.

I must have looked very confused because the girls just pushed me into a different convo about dancing. I wasn't really listening just thinking about the boys.

Ty's words kept ringing in my head_**," You got a man?" **_The only reason why it kept ringing was because that is how Chris first talked to me when we met when we were kids. He was joking but I don't think this other kid was. And there was something I liked about the kids accent. Looks like Chicago is going to be interesting.

Last thing that was rumbling around in my head before I actually joined there convo because they were talking about Chris brown was: _**you got a man? and 'ow you doin!**_

Oh how those phrase will cause me so much **emotion.**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thank you SkinnyJeansAndAnorexia for reviewing and giving me wonderful feedback that I really am going to try to take to heart. Also, this chapter is going to be Ty s POVs. Also what do you guys think of the story so far? Also so sorry update was late this weekend was so busy!  
>Kiss and hugs! caligurl Chapter 4: Now, now Ty don t get ahead of yourself.<br>Ty Hey you said you were going to take me to the park! My mom isn t paying you to sit around and watch BET all day! Flynn said mockingly.  
>Your mom doesn t pay me! I said sternly.<br>Yeah I want to get out anyway its boring as hell in here maybe we can find some girls. Deuce said in the creepiest voice I have ever heard.  
>See all I wanted to do was chill, they were having a marathon on BET of old school music videos and that s good enough for me; butt naked girls and amazing music, that s all I need to have content Friday. But, then they brought up the whole girls thing. See, I haven t had a good hit it and quit it in a while so I guess this would be good for me. Since, I am the Ty Blue I stay fresh to death so no need to get ready. I don t know if you have guessed already but Pauly D is my idol, I basically live by his rules of life.<br>OK guys lets go. But Flynn out on a jacket its cold outside. -  
>I m telling you guys Tinka is not that crazy she is actually kind of hot, I would totally do her if I got the chance. I said sarcastically but there was some truth in it.<br>Ok fine mister I will do the weirdest girl in the world just to get my rocks off, call her and set up a date right now! said Deuce.  
>Fine ok. I searched around my pocket. Where the hell was my phone!<br>Shit guy s I forgot my phone lets go back and get it. You know Ty you may be pretty but sure ain t quick. Flynn added his remark.  
>Whatever little dude you wish you could look like this. Dream on black boy! What ever white kid! I m not racist that s just how we joke. I opened the door to the building. I wonder where Rocky and Cece are right now shouldn t they be outside or something? Oh guys I found it lets go! We raced down stairs and swung open the door but came to a complete stop.<p>Aye! Aye! Teach me how to Dougie (aye! )They be like Smoove (what?)<br>Can u teach me how to Dougie?  
>You know why?<br>'Cause all da bitches love me (aye! )  
>All I need is a beat that's super bumpin'<br>And for you, you, you to back it up and dump it! Put your arms out front, lean side to side They gon' be on you when they see you hit dat Dougie right?  
>Ain't nobody fuckin' wid my bro from morningside He go by Bubba and he hit dat dance wid thunder I ain't from Dallas but I D-town boogie I show my moves off and errbody tryna do me I leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw me You just do you and I'ma do me (all day)<br>Niggas love to hate so they try to shoot me Bitches be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me I make the party shine bright when it's started boomin'  
>Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it [Chorus]<br>Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie All my bitches love me All my, all my bitches love me All my bitches love me You ain't fuckin wid my dougie!  
>You ain't fuckin wid my dougie!<p>

Whoa at first all I saw was my sister and Cece but then I wondered what they were watching with such intense confusion. Then I looked over at the steps below me and saw this beautiful girl. By the way she was dancing I could tell she was older. I was kind of in aww because you don t see girls like her in Chicago. She can t be from here. Her legs were like coffee with a little too much vanilla creamer in it. She was wearing shorts for some reason. She had on a sweat shirt on I think It had a school name on it. I could not tell though all I knew was that I was interested. She had wavy, long brown curly hair. Surprisingly her face was lighter than the rest of her body though. Oh lets get to her body she has got hips, and ass. Oh she has so much ass, and her body kind of looks like Beyonce if you can believe it. She was fucking hot. I so want her. As, I was rambling on in my head I realized Flynn, Deuce had already had a conversation. This next statement slash question just kind of came out: Oh your not from here, where are you from? See I bet it came off as rude, I have to redeem myself! All she said back was: LA . This girl would not give me the time a day. This gave me even more motivation. Next, I did not mean to say this but like I said things just blurt out: You got a man? This girl looked at me like I was fucking crazy. I probably looked crazy to because I was shocked I even said it. She just stared until my stupid sister said the most fucked up words she could say to me at the moment: Now Ty lets not get ahead of yourself. Well that just fucked my chances over! Wait I have one more weapon! As they were hauling me off and saying good bye I looked back and gave my perfect straight sly smile, I can t tell if I got to her because she still looked confused. Fucking sisters.

-  
>Guy s who was that girl? I said confused because my dick took control of my tongue at the time.<br>That was Chance. Were you not listening the whole time? We talked about my cousin, where she was from, how she learned to dance. Was she really that uninteresting to you? Deuce said.  
>Are you kidding me? Uninteresting? That girl was beautiful, I couldn t keep my eyes off her and I was already making my plan as to get her in bed if you know what I am. I said very cockily.<br>Whoa, whoa uhm Ty I might have to call dibs on this girl, plus every time you spoke to her she got this look of disgust on her face. I really don t think you have one chance with this girl. There is no girl Ty Blue doesn t have a chance with. Oh gosh you ego is suffocating me right now and were outside in a park! Man shut up.

-  
>Later that evening<p>

Ty aren t you going to come up? Flynn asked.  
>Naw, little dude I just want to chill outside for awhile. OK bye.<p>

Wow, I have never noticed this but you absolutely cannot see the stars here at all. I wonder what Rocky and Cece are doing right now. Ahahah no I wonder what Tinka is doing right now. She is totally thinking about me I bet. I am going to have to pay her a visit she is was a great fuck. Ahaha if here brother ..  
>Suddenly, the front doors open and out came Chance. Must be my great luck. Hey didn t I just meet you today? Ah uhm.. Oh yeah your Rocky s brother the guy who s first words out of his mouth were you got a man! Let me tell you that you are really funny. she said.<br>All I know is I did not here one word except that she thought I was funny. Automatic weakness.  
>All well you know I pride myself on my humor. I see, so I didn t really get your name what was it again? Ty, ty blue. Oh wow I like that it has a sort of swag to it, if you know what I mean, because I have come to learn that people are way different in Chicago than Right now is my chance, she is totally rambling I am going to do it. I got closer and suffocated the space in between us.<br>So, uhm hey I m feeling yo style want to grab a bite to eat at the local pizzeria? Uh sure what ever. When? Tomorrow at 6. Ok cool, I guess.. I am totally in.  
>Walking up to my stair and my apartment that night the last thought I had about Chance was: Damn I am totally.<br>Oh how I was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you very much to lluvF for giving me wonderful feedback and reviewing also thank you to my previous reviewers for keeping up on my story and still reviewing. Thank you very much. Please message me if you guys have comments or anything or are confused about anything in the story and keep reviewing thanks! – XOXO caligurl

Chapter 5: How old are you again?

_** Beep. Beep. Beep. "I ain't never had nobody show me all things you done show me and the special way you make me feel when you hold me. We gone always be together baby that's what you told me and I believe it because I ain't never had nobody like you."**_ Both my alarms are going off right now, you might wonder why I have two though. It's because I am a very deep sleeper so I need two. Waking up right now feels very jittery, as in I'm **FUCKING** scared. My elementary school and middle school were combined, so I went to that school for 8 years. When I went to high school it was kind of traumatizing to me, but I was finally getting comfortable after 2 years, now I have to start all over. Thousands of miles away from all my friends on a different side of the country. I'm **TERRIFIED.**

I quickly shuffled out of bed, but suddenly I was very tempted to file back in because I am still not used to Chicago's weather. Quick thought:_** Why is the heater not on?**_ I quickly got up the courage to get on with my morning and ran into the bathroom, turned the knob on the shower, and closed the door. Setting out my makeup thinking about what I will do to my face today, I totally zoned out and feel asleep standing up. Only for like 2 seconds though, wow I'm pathetic. I quickly striped from my pajama shorts and tank top. _**Goose bumps arrive; great.**_ Jumping in that shower of reassurance really set the mood for my day, like I said I'm a Leo, so that shower automatically kicked my high self- confidence and big ego into boost and I was no longer scared. I have always loved pantein original, I never liked the fancy, specialized shampoo and conditioner. After I rinsed, I said one quick prayer to boost my confidence a little more, and when I stepped out of the shower I was **unstoppable.**

I dried off and put some of this leave-in-conditioner in my bouncy curls. That was basically all I do with my hair, oh I also but a red plastic head band in my hair. I was set, next I did my makeup. I put my foundation on, a bit black eyeliner (only on top), and pink Friday lipstick. I looked good if I don't say so. I really liked Nicki Minaj's make up in the video super bass, so that's how I do it just mince all the yellow and pink. Next, was wardrobe, see being in California, all I really had to pick out was a shirt because I always wore shorts, but this being Chicago is so weird. I picked out light washed skinny jeans, a white v-neck that said "**get money" **in red, and a white pea coat. I got this like a week ago, from my mom to show me that we were really moving and she wasn't going to back out. I topped the outfit off with a beige crochet scarf. Oh, and I can't forget my fresh and clean red and white adidas. I have to say I look hot. I grabbed my PSP( I know no one listen to music on PSP's anymore but, I don't give a fuck!), my phone, and my black jansport backpack. I was ready for my first day of school._**Oh I just realized I am going to the pizzeria tonight, hmm got to find out where that is.**_

` Unfortunately I have to walk to school in the freezing cold, which is **NOT** fun. The minute I opened the door to the gigantic building, I was so ready to just ditch school, but I knew that would not be a good start to my new life here. I quickly opened the door again, took a deep breath, and walked outside. I started my brisk walk that my mom took me to over and over on Google maps. Suddenly when I heard " Chance! Chance! Ch.." I swung my head back, in the desperate hope that this was just a dream and that I would wake up right now. **False hope.** It was …. uhm….. that black boy that invited me to pizza…. uh.. what was his name…..oh yeah it was Ty.

" Uh hey Ty." I said a bit confused.  
>" Hi girl, how are you today." he said this as he did this spin move which challenged me. So I replied back, " Good, how are you boo?" as I spun on one foot and pointed at him. He seemed to like it, because he got this big grin on his face. After our little introductions we began walking and resuming our silence. Finally he broke the silence.<p>

" Where did you learn to dance like that?" he said.

" I guess you just learn. There's not much for a kid to do in South Central that won't get you in trouble so you find things to do and dancing was one of them." I said.

" So you really did live in …." he said

" The ghetto?" I said.

"Uh yeah." he barely whispered.

"I guess you could say, it was not high class, but it wasn't crazy war zone, yeah my boyfriend back home is a blood, so there are gangs but its not like someone randomly gets shot everyday. Have you not heard Ice Cube's today was a good day song?" I said.

" Boyfriend?" he said very confused.

"Uh yeah boyfriend." I said in a matter of fact manner.

" Oh, I did not know you had a boyfriend."** Warning signal. I may not be fast but I know boys this kid is totally classic treyz songs. He is a hit it and quit it boy. A really cute boy who just wants what's inside your pants. Automatic turn off.**

" Yeah is that a problem." I could feel my neck rolling and my blackness coming out. Oh no.

" No, no I just was caught off guard. Anyways, so he is a blood?"

" Yeah I have a thing for red I guess you could say." I joked.

" Oh and by the way you listen to ice cube?" He asked.

" That's all I listen to. Well actually I don't really listen to music that was made after 1999. Wait that's a lie I am absolute obsessed with Chris Brown and people like him. But I mainly listen to gangsta rap, r&b, and 80's music." I said proudly.

"That's dope! That's all I listen to. You should come over sometime and listen to some music with me." He winked at me. OK this kid is kind of hot. Not as hot as Chris but hot.

I could not resist; I flirted back: "Yeah that would be tight." I also winked back, but I smiled back at him. He smiled at me and I guess we kind of just stood there until I saw people staring and realized we were there. I broke I stare and pointed my head in the direction of the school.

" Oh were here well…"

" It's fine I know where I am going."

"OK well it was nice walking with you."

" Yeah fo sho by Ty." We smiled at each other and went in different ways.

**Main Office.** I opened the door and a short plump lady bombarded me with questions. The only one I could pick up was " Are you new?" I quickly responded "yes". She pulled me into this tiny room which I assumed was my guidance counselor's office. A thin lady greeted me, asked how my trip was, cut small talk short, handed me my schedule, id, a map, and sent me on my way. Luckily I'm a smart girl and could find my class within a reasonable amount of time, I mean come on I was only 15 minutes late. I walked into class and immediately picked Ty out of the crowd. He looked very shocked. The teacher quickly stood up and said," Aww you must be my accelerated student. Class, this is Chance even thought she is 15 you guys will treat her like a junior or senior because she is at the knowledge level to you guys." Oh great thanks teacher way to draw attention to me. I even think she whispered under her breath that I was superior to them. Thank God she did not say it loud enough. I said a shy hi and sat down next to Ty since he was the only one I knew. He immediately scooted over and asked, "How old are you again?"

" Uh I am 15 but I will be 16 in July."

" Oh DAMN and you realize this is a senior class?"

" Yeah…."

" Are you like super geniu…."

"Ty stop TALKING!" the teacher said sternly and that is when our conversations stopped and I immediately went into school mode.

Last thought before focusing my all into school: Was he about call me a genius? Sweet.

Oh how these thoughts are so wrong but right.


End file.
